


Almost A Love Letter

by chupatawad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Best Friends, Confessions, Feelings Realization, IwaOi Day, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupatawad/pseuds/chupatawad
Summary: It could have been us if we were brave enough.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	Almost A Love Letter

_Dear Iwa-chan,_

_Today was another day we have spent together, and it was on the beach! I am glad we had this chance to swim together. Mama told me that it was one of her desires to live near the shore with her family, and I want to fulfill mama's dream with you, Iwa-chan, someday. We would then adopt a dog and watch both of you running alongside the waves while drinking coffee, like how I see in the movies. It will be the best, I know it! I can't wait for that time to arrive! Love, Tooru_

Tooru loves writing a letter and unknowingly become his habit, particularly to his best friend slash crush, Iwaizumi. He would often write about his moments with Iwaizumi, addressing him in each of his letters by his childhood nickname, Iwa-chan, which Tooru used to call him back in the days, how he feels, and his dreams with him and put it in a small box placed in one of the drawers in his cabinet.

He was contented, Tooru, getting to spend time with his best friend, even if it means not confessing to him, even if it means to see him in a relationship with others. Everything was alright, but as they grew up, a distance in their relationship appeared before their eyes, mainly caused by Iwaizumi. Tooru does not know the reasons behind his best friend's action, and he was sad at first, but he was okay with it because he was persistent that he does not want to bother someone who does not want anything to do with him, that is what Tooru thought.

Time passed by, and they are now in college, living in the same dorm building, studying in the same university, but acting like strangers on campus. Their parents do not know that they are not talking anymore. They put on a façade in every get-together of their family to not make an issue about it. It stays that way— their relationship, being strangers, and it is now Valentine's day. Tooru's family routine with Iwaizumi's family is to spend Valentine's day together in Tooru's household since they are very close. And it just happened that the box where Tooru puts his letters for his best friend is in the living room together with the things Tooru does not need anymore and are ready to throw out.

Iwaizumi saw it; his name is on the top of the box, 'Iwa-chan.' He was confused and curious why his name was there or precisely, why is the name that Tooru calls him in there. Then, he opened it and saw numerous amount of letters. He starts reading it, and he is now sitting on the couch where Tooru noticed him reading something, and Tooru saw his box of letters opened and Iwaizumi reading one of it, or maybe more than one. He panicked and rushed to get his letters, but it was too late. His best friend knows. He knows how Tooru felt for him.

"What is this?" Iwaizumi asks, holding the letters.

"I can explain," Tooru replies, trying to get the letters. Good thing their family is outside, where they ate. He explains everything. When did he know Tooru had developed a feeling for his Iwa-chan, and when did he start writing letters, Iwaizumi sits there and listens to him.

"I do not know what to say except why now, not when I already have someone? Why did you not tell me how you feel before? I have always liked you, we could have been together, but we cannot now." Iwaizumi says as he looks at his shoes, refraining himself from crying, remembering the pain he felt before, and thinking what could have happened if the both of them did not miss their chance at each other.

"Why did you not confess to me if you feel the same way, Iwa-chan?" Tooru asks back.

"I thought... you were with him, the guy you always spend time with, that is why I was distant so that I would not bother you anymore, and move on." Iwaizumi answers, looking at Tooru in the eyes.

Tooru never did try moving on from his best friend, but he wishes he did. He could have been with someone who likes him, but he chose not to. Maybe it's because of the bond they shared, or it's just him not wanting to let go. He does not know anymore, but he knew there is no chance for them to be together. And he accepts that.

  
It has been a week since their confession, and Tooru decided to write one last letter for his best friend—

_Dear Iwa-chan,_

_We might have been starring in a movie that is not originally for us to be in. I always thought that we were soulmates, and you are, but a platonic one. It may be like that, but I am grateful I have met you. It was nice while it lasted, every second I had created with you, though I still wish that maybe in our next life, if there is, we can get our roles right._

_Until the next letter,_

_Oikawa Tooru_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ao3 fic I wrote. I got the idea of Tooru writing letters from Lara Jean in To All the Boys I've Loved Before.


End file.
